No me dejes ir
by Cabbi Alysse
Summary: Tercera parte de UAdP Con la aparición de la nueva novia de Albus, y su detestable mejor amiga, Cam tiene que aprender que los hermanos Potter no son suyos; tratar de no asesinar a Brella mientras va tras James, y darle más tiempo a Albus para pasar con su novia, procurando sobrevivir a su último año de Hogwarts y a los ataques mortífagos, sin saber qué cosa es más difícil.
1. Sinopsis

_Previamente leer:_

- Primera parte: Un amor de película.

-Segunda parte: Sombras del pasado.

Ambos links están en mi perfil, OBVIAMENTE.

No es obligatorio, pero de otra forma estarán más perdidas que la recordadora de Neville.

* * *

**Sinopsis**

_«Último año en Hogwarts.»_

Tras la boda de Ted y Victoire, Camille acepta volver a Londres, regresando a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería donde tanto sucedió. Las cosas con James parecen ir bien, aunque ella no tiene idea de que él se trae algo entre manos y no parará hasta conseguirlo; después de todo, es el único que la iguala en terquedad.

Con la aparición de la nueva novia de Albus (Marie Anne), y su detestable mejor amiga (Gabriella Holland), Cam tiene que aprender que los hermanos Potter no son suyos; tratar de no asesinar a Gabriella mientras va tras James, y darle más tiempo a Albus para pasar con su novia, quien parece reacia a aceptar que ella y él sólo son mejores amigos.

En conclusión, todo va bien, manteniendo a raya los ataques mortífagos (que se han intensificado con el tiempo), y sobreviviendo a los EXTASIS -y a los encantos naturales del Potter mayor. Es un último año movido, sin dudas, pero todo empeora con la apuesta. Ese será el fin de su voluntad, y se desatará el caos. 

Las cosas en Hogwarts nunca fueron fáciles.

* * *

_La autora tiene algo que decir..._

* * *

**Bueno, siempre digo lo mismo: Apesto en las Sinopsis. En todas, lo juro. No es lo mío hacer las cosas cortas, por eso mis drabbles dan ganas de llorar de lo malos que son (?).**

**Entonces... ¡CHICAS! Aw, estoy emocionada.**

**Para las que no me conocen porque son nuevas (I wish that happen), mi nombre es Cabbi (soy Camila, ok).**

**¡TERCERA PARTE! ¡GOD! ¡Pasó tanto ya! :') Lloro. Es increíble, INCREÍBLE. **

**Y eso... Inmediatamente subo el primer capítulo! **

**Besos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

** "Reencuentros"**

**Escritora POV**

La Madriguera había sido testigo de los casamientos de cada uno de los Weasley, como si se tratara de una vieja costumbre nunca acordada. Todos sabían que Molly anhelaba eso, y nadie se atrevía a negarle el gusto. Así que aquel veintidós de agosto era turno de la nieta mayor, Victoire Weasley, de dar el sí bajo la mirada de aquel legendario hogar.

En el patio trasero, en plena pradera lindante del bosque, se había dispuesto una enorme carpa blanca que parecía flotar. Sus paredes de tela estaban corridas, dejando ver la cantidad de mesas circulares que llenaban el lugar. Éstas estaban enmanteladas de dorado y crema, los mismos colores que las carcasas de las sillas. Un racimo de rosas blancas hacía de centro para cada una de las mesas, las cuales estaban ordenadas de manera que dejaban un pasillo entre medio de la carpa, el cual desembocaba en un glorioso arco coronado con cintas del color del oro e intrincadas figuras que parecían ser flores hechas con el mismo metal plateado del arco. Había unas cuantas sillas sueltas frente al arco que llegaban hasta la parte donde comenzaban las mesas; serían para que los invitados presenciaran la ceremonia cómodamente.

Los novios habían sido bendecidos con un clima espectacular, una digna y fresca tarde de verano. El sol estaba en lo alto, y el cielo celeste estaba salpicado por algunas pocas nubes; era la leve brisa la que daba aquel toque perfecto al ambiente, así como también el canto de los pájaros desde el bosque.

Fuera de la carpa, un gran grupo de personas comenzaba a amontonarse, todos vestidos con galas típicas de un casamiento, conversando animadamente entre sí con copas de licor en las manos, aguardando a los novios.

Varias cabelleras pelirrojas andaban por ahí, entrando y saliendo presurosos de la casa. Rose Weasley estaba entre ellos, con un largo vestido violeta medio vaporoso y un alto moño para controlar sus rizos. Tenía que levantarse un poco el vestido para no tropezar con la falda mientras corría al rescate de su novio, que estaba siendo intimidado por Ron, Bill y George.

— ¡PAPÁ! — Chilló cuando estuvo a sólo unos metros de distancia, maldiciendo los tacones y a Dominique por obligarla a usarlos. — ¡Papá para! ¡Prometiste que no molestarías a Scor! — Gritó, ya junto a ellos, jadeante.

El pelirrojo, cabizbajo por la vergüenza, se echó para atrás, mientras que sus dos hermanos se cruzaban de brazos flanqueándolo. Rose bufó, negando con la cabeza decepcionada, al igual que Hermione siempre hacia cuando se molestaba, y Ron sintió aún más bochorno. Scorpius, que estaba rojo, suspiro aliviado.

— Lo siento, Rosie. Sólo estaba conociendo a tu… Novio Malfoy— excusó, enfatizando la última palabra como si se tratara de un insulto, mirando directo a los ojos del muchacho, que dio un paso atrás intimidado. La pelirroja observó a su padre ceñuda, con aspecto de pelirroja enfurruñada. Rose abrió la boca, y su reprimenda comenzó.

Lejos de aquel grupo, más bien cerca de la carpa, había otros dos muchachos. Uno llevaba un esmoquin blanco, y lucía nervioso mientras bebía una copa de Whiskey. Su cabello, antes púrpura, ahora era castaño, pero no por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, sino que más bien porque el tiempo lo había decidido a sí. El chico a su lado, pelinegro, también estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, bebiendo la misma bebida que su amigo y mirando compulsivamente a su alrededor, aparentemente buscando a alguien.

— ¿Nervioso? — Preguntó James a Ted. El metamorfomago dejo su cuarto vaso de licor sobre la bandeja de uno de los mozos que pasaba cerca.

— Muy. ¿Y tú?

— También— afirmó James, bebiendo otro sorbo, tratando de encontrar a _esa_ persona entre el montón. Ted asintió.

— Sí, supongo que…— decía, pero se detuvo en seco, con el ceño fruncido asimilando sus palabras. Lo miró directamente, y soltó: — Oye, tú no eres el que se casa, ¿por qué demonios estás nervioso?

James hizo fondo blanco con el poco líquido restante, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para hablar, abandonando su búsqueda.

— No es nada— musitó, evidentemente mintiendo. Ted enarcó una ceja, y abrió la boca para decir que no le creía, cuando comprendió. ¡Claro!

— Es por ella, ¿verdad? — No era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando. — ¿Aún te gusta? Wow, eso sí es digno de ver.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Camille dijo que la olvidara y se marchó, así que eso hice. Olvidarla. Eso implica que ya no me gusta— aclaró, como si realmente fuese necesario. Ted lo miró divertido, meneando la cabeza. — ¿De qué te ríes? — Espetó duramente el Potter.

— Que yo en ningún momento mencioné a mi hermana. Te has delatado solo, James.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos unos centímetros, y enseguida se apresuró a buscar un pretexto, pero Ted se le adelantó.

— Ni siquiera lo intentes. Desde que te enteraste que ella vendría has estado distraído y más idiota de lo normal. Aún te gusta— volvió a afirmar, quitándole el vaso vacío de su mano sin previo aviso, y dejándolo sin siquiera mirar sobre la charola de otro mozo. Parecía un experto en eso, pensó James, mientras trataba de buscar algo que lo sacara de tal aprieto. No encontró qué.

— Ella está diferente. Me asusta— confesó Ted luego de un rato de silencio, en el que el ojiavellana no admitió ni negó nada. Levantó la mirada, sorprendido, sin entender.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ella. Camille. Está cambiada— explicó, y con un suspiro pesado siguió hablando: — He estado… Bueno, Stewart es nuestra lechuza compartida, ya sabes, y cuando Vic no está me deja las cartas a mí. He recibido… Um… sin querer, un par de Cam. Y lo que leí no era para nada lindo.

James de pronto se alarmó. Había tratado de interceptar las cartas de Lily un buen rato, sin éxito, queriendo tener alguna noticia de la Lupin pues lo único que recibía de la enana pelirroja era un "ella está bien" censurado, el cual sospechaba que también estaba obligado.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué hizo? ¡Dime! — Reclamó, de pronto desesperado, provocando que Ted soltara una risa. — No te rías. Sólo quiero saber.

— No he dicho lo contrario— atajó el castaño, aún sonriendo divertido. Ante la mirada severa de su amigo se puso serio, carraspeando la garganta. — Bueno, lo que leí tiene que ver con chicos. Ha estado con demasiados chicos, al azar.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Camille tiene _chicos_? — Preguntó de pronto horrorizado el pelinegro. Imaginarse a _su_ Cam en brazos de otro, besando a otro, o cualquier cosa que incluyera «otro» le aterraba. Se le revolvió el estómago, y de pronto le urgió que volviera a pasar un mozo con más vasos de Whiskey.

— Sí. Bueno, tenía. Al parecer se volvió algo así como… la rompecorazones vengadora de Beauxbatons—. Ted hizo una mueca, y él también tuvo un vuelco de estómago.

— Ted, por una vez en tu vida, da más detalles— medio rogó el Potter, tirando un poco de su corbata; de pronto hacía calor. El castaño dio un suspiro, tomándose su tiempo para pensar bien sus palabras.

— Uf… Digamos que ha… Bueno, según lo que le escribía a Victoire, había roto una especie de récord en conquistar chicos. Según ella todo por la buena causa de vengarse, pero…

— ¿De cuánto era ese récord? — Interrumpió James, avistando un mozo y quitándole un vaso de algo que parecía whiskey de fuego, y llevándose un largo trago a la boca. Ted, lo miró medio alarmado, dudando si decirle o no. — ¡Dime! — Insistió, luciendo desesperado.

— Cincuenta chicos. En cinco meses— soltó rápidamente el Lupin, y vio a James sentir vértigo mientras analizaba el número. — Hey, tranquilo, no decía nada respecto a que le gustara alguno, o…

— ¿Se acostó con ellos? — Volvió a interrumpir, sin querer dar rodeos.

— Pues… No lo sé. Quiero creer que no, que mi hermanita no es una…— Dejó la frase inconclusa flotando en el aire, como temiendo decir la palabra. James sólo quiso que la tierra lo tragara vivo. Se sentía enfermo de imaginar a _su_ Camille teniendo relaciones con cincuenta muchachos diferentes, de pensar en que ellos la vieron de la misma forma que él lo hizo, de saber que ya no era sólo _suya_. Bebió hasta el fondo el whiskey de fuego, buscando recuperar algo de color en el rostro.

— ¡Chicos! — Llamó una voz familiar, acercándose cada vez más. Ambos voltearon, encontrándose con una apurada Rose llevando de la mano a un Scorpius incómodo. Ted y James intercambiaron una mirada. — Necesito pedirles un favor— añadió Rosie una vez que estuvo frente a ellos, jadeante. Los chicos previeron de qué trataba el "favor".

— No haré de niñera protectora de Malfoy— se apresuró a decir el ojiavellana, buscando con la mirada algún otro mozo. Quizás si se emborrachaba dejaba de pensar en la horrible imagen de una Lupin desnuda hundiéndose en los brazos de un desconocido.

Rose lo miró ceñuda, y entonces se enfrentó a Ted, que parecía buscar dónde esconderse.

— Tú. Ted, por favor, cuida que papá y los tíos no asesinen a Scorpius— pidió severamente, cruzándose de brazos.

— Rose, no necesito que Ted me cuide— masculló el rubio, realmente incómodo. No le gustaba tener que ser_protegido _o algo así, aunque tampoco quería volver a caer en las garras de la mafia Weasley.

— Sí lo necesitas. No quiero que te hagan pasar un mal rato esos grandotes inmaduros— explicó la pelirroja, mirándolo con dulzura casi anhelante, que hizo que a cierto Potter le dieran aún más nauseas. Quizás un poco de celos también. — Ahora, Ted, no escapes— acotó la chica, apuntando al castaño que trataba de escabullirse dentro de la carpa. Él suspiró, volviendo frente a su primita. — ¿Por favor? ¿Cuidas de Scorpius un rato? Debo ayudar a Victoire.

— Oh, no lo sé Rosie. Malfoy y yo no congeniamos, ya lo sabes. Dudo que quiera que yo…

— Si no lo haces, le diré a Vic, y entonces tu noche de bodas la pasaras durmiendo. Durmiendo, Teddy— amenazó la Weasley con ojos entrecerrados, enfatizando la palabra de manera que se transmitiera bien el mensaje. ¿Quién dormía su noche de bodas? Pues Ted Lupin no, y no lo haría.

— Bien. Cuidaré del rubio— aceptó él a regañadientes, provocando que tanto Rose como James sonrieran; sólo que éste último más burlón.

— ¡ROSE! ¡JAMES! — Gritó una vocecita entusiasmada desde dentro de la carpa, mientras que una sonriente Lily vestida de satén verde se acercaba corriendo, acaparando la atención.

— Eh, enana, respira un poco— apuntó su hermano con cierta burla. Comenzaba a sentir el cálido efecto del Whiskey de fuego, como un cosquilleante impulso de ánimos.

— ¡No me digas que respire! ¡Charlie está dentro! — Chilló la chica, dando saltitos emocionada frente a su prima. Rose sólo tardó dos segundos en entender a qué se refería, y cuando lo hizo comenzó a chillar saltando junto a ella. A los tres muchachos les sorprendió que ambas pudieran moverse con tanta facilidad en semejantes tacones.

— Uh… No sabía que el tío Charlie significara tanto para ustedes ahora— comentó James, confundido. Se sentía osado, valiente… efectos secundarios del último licor que había bebido. Quizás si sólo hubiera tomado el whiskey normal de los muggles…

— ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Si Charlie está aquí significa que...! — Pero no fue necesario que Rose terminara la frase, pues de entre la gente de la carpa apareció una muchacha sosteniendo un vaso de lo que parecía vino.

Era alta, esbelta, y pelirroja. Llevaba un vestido dorado, largo y con muy poco escote, delatando pertenecer a las damas de honor; su cabello estaba arriba, agrupando elegantemente sus rizos en un moño mantenido con horquillas. Unos tacones aguja en plateado, un delineado oscuro bajo sus ojos y su labial carmín eran el último toque a su imposiblemente atrevido conjunto. Una sonrisita casi burlona curvaba sus labios, y parecía una mujer adulta, sin dudas. Pero sus ojos, celestes muy pálido «como la primera vez», y sus dulces rasgos, la delataban; ella era Camille. Una _crecidita _Camille.

James no era el único boquiabierto. También lo estaban Ted y Scorpius, incluso Rose. Pero no porque se veía extrañamente sexy en el imposible traje de dama de honor que Vic había escogido; sino porque estaba totalmente _diferente _a la última vez que la habían visto. Camille, sin embargo, ya esperaba una reacción similar ante su nueva imagen, así que camino con paso confiado hasta ellos, depositando su vaso de vino sobre la charola de uno de los puntuales mozos, con gracia increíble para tal simple movimiento. O quizás sólo Potter lo veía tan espectacular, no lo sé.

— ¡Lily Luna Potter! ¡Rose Weasley! ¿Qué esperan para saludarme? — Reclamó una vez frente a todas, con las manos en la cintura. Las pelirrojas, con una enorme sonrisa de sorpresa, dieron un paso hacia adelante y las tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

— ¡Merlín Cam! ¡Estás… diferente! — Exclamó Lils, tan contenta por ver a su amiga que parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

— Lo sé, mi cabello bipolar de metamorfomaga hizo cambio al fin. Agradezco que sea pelirrojo y no rosado como cuando era una niña— río la Lupin, y recién entonces James reaccionó. Verdaderamente esa era Camille; de pronto le interesaba un bledo los cincuenta chicos que estuvieron con ella esos cinco meses. — ¡Las he extrañado mucho!

— Oh chica, nosotras también te extrañamos, no tienes ideas de cuánto— aseguró Rose, luciendo como si definitivamente fuera a llorar, casi como si estuviera triste o nostálgica quizás.

— ¡Hermanita! ¡Pareces… grande! — Exclamó Ted angustiado, con mueca de sufrimiento. Cam se separó de sus amigas para mirar a su hermano. Volvió a reír por su expresión, y acortó la distancia que los separaba para rodear su torso con los brazos en un confortable abrazo.

— Cierra el pico, Teddy. Te he echado demasiado de menos, tonto— murmuró sinceramente, agradeciendo los brazos de su hermano a su alrededor. No había como él para hacerla sentir segura. Bueno, quizás cierta otra persona que era mejor no recordar, pues estaba allí al lado mirándola con aquella arrebatadora sonrisa que sabía que ella amaba.

— Yo también niña. Me he aburrido tanto. Desde que te fuiste todo fue… Ugh, monótono—. Hizo una mueca, separándose de la nueva pelirroja finalmente. — Estás fantástica Cami— afirmó con una ladina sonrisa. — Eso me aterra— añadió, otra vez con una mueca. Camille río meneando la cabeza.

— Tranquilo Ted. Te casas, así que puedes estar todo lo aterrado que quieras. Pero no mucho, porque no permito que hagas alguna idiotez de las tuyas sólo por pánico, ¿entendido? Bien—. No esperó respuesta, sólo dio un paso atrás y se encontró con Scorpius.

— Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Cam— saludó el rubio casi con timidez. Ella rodó los ojos, y le dio un abrazo.

— No seas tonto. Somos amigos, no socios de trabajo— dijo mientras se separaba de él. — Además, eres novio de Rose, y eso te convierte en mi casi cuñado. Por cierto… Tenemos que hablar— advirtió con ojos entornados, de manera elocuente. El Malfoy abrió los ojos unos centímetros, sabiendo a qué se refería, y tragó con fuerza. — Aha, ya me entiendes.

Camille, finalmente, con una última sonrisa volteó para enfrentarse a su peor miedo: James. Él aún sonreía de esa manera desafiante torcidamente, su marca personal, pues era un conjunto de las cosas que más adoraba ver ella en él. Se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para mí no hay abrazo? — Se quejó el ojiavellana alzando las cejas, sorprendiendo a Cam, quien quedó helada al sentir los brazos del muchacho en torno a su cintura, y sus propios brazos moviéndose por inercia alrededor de su cuello. Un abrazo demasiado… Um… Bueno, quizás hubiera sido mejor uno al estilo "hermanos" que le dio a Ted. Sin embargo, no pudo ignorar el hecho de que esperaba abrazarlo de esa manera hacía meses, y aprovechó el momento, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, oliendo con deleite su habitual fragancia mezcla de bosque húmedo y colonia. Amaba ese olor.

Pero lo que parecieron unos instantes se convirtieron en minutos, y finalmente tuvieron que separarse, casi a regañadientes. Camille fue consciente de las miradas que sus amigas le lanzaban, al estilo "vaya, debemos hablar". Incluso Ted miraba a James con ojos entrecerrados, como hacía cuando ellos dos eran novios y tenía que vigilar que no se convirtieran en conejos fabrica sobrinos. «Quizás Ted exageraba».

— Uhm… Cuánto tiempo, Potter— articuló ella finalmente, poniendo todo su esfuerzo de metamorfomaga en que sus mejillas no se volvieran rojas, fallando en el intento.

— Lo mismo digo, Lupin. El castillo quedó silencioso sin ti. Bueno, descontando a Fred y Hugo— confesó él, aún guiado por la bebida de fuego. Claro que de otra manera nunca se habría atrevido a abrazarla así.

— Pues, han tenido sus merecidas vacaciones de mí, entonces— afirmó la chica con una sonrisa forzada. ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan… tan James-engreído-mujeriego-nomeimportanadaporquesoye lreydelmundo? Creyó que eso había quedado atrás, pero por la descarada manera en que la miraba, y aquel abrazo, incluso esas palabras, parece que se equivocaba. ¿Desde el comienzo? Pensó internamente, sin saber si estar feliz por su recuperación del ser frío-distante-notemeacerquesotelanzouncrucioporque odioatodos que era antes -bueno, antes del asunto del bosque el año pasado, claro-, o estar aterrada por tener que enfrentarse a _ese_ James confiado y fanático del sexo femenino.

— ¿Vacaciones? Cielo, tu ausencia fue todo menos vacaciones— aseguró James, cruzándose de brazos. No parecía molesto, sino más bien… Hm… Tenía "la" mirada. Esa de "vas a caer a mis pies", que Camille le había visto usar con muchas chicas los primeros meses de convivir con James. Sintió su corazón acelerarse. ¿Acaso él… pensaba olvidar todo y hacer un verdadero "borrón y cuenta nueva"? ¡¿DE VERDAD PODÍA OLVIDARSE TODO AHORA, PERO NO PUEDO HACERLO EL AÑO ANTERIOR?! Se hubiera ahorrado una temporada.

— Pues… Yo… También te extrañé— balbuceó la chica, plenamente desconcertada. Había llegado toda confiada de sí, atreviéndose a cualquier cosa, creyendo que podría con él. Pero no. En absoluto podría con un Potter tan… raro. Era completamente diferente a como ella creía que él la recibiría. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿¡Por qué sonreía de aquella forma!?

Y por todos los santos, ¿por qué dijo que lo extrañó? Camille, compórtate y ve a buscar tu cordura, que se te cayó en el camino.

— Me alegra oír eso— aseguró el ojiavellana, complacido con verla titubear. Bien, ella no había cambiado. Quizás aún podía reconquistarla, ¿no?

— Ohm… Cam… Mejor vamos, debes ver a Victoire. Y a Dominique. ¡Merlín, deberías haber visto el escándalo que hizo para ponerse su vestido de dama de honor! — Exclamó Lily entre risas, salvándola de una situación en la que ella estaba vulnerable hasta límites insospechados. Camille parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de la recién pinchada burbuja en la que James los había metido.

— ¿Eh? Oh, sí, sí. ¡Quiero ver a esa rubia vestida de blanco! — Chilló alegremente, regresando a la normalidad donde era confiada de sí y sus palabras. — Y de verdad, de verdad que quiero ver a Niqui con este vestido. ¡¿En qué pensaba Victoire cuando los escogió?! — Y sin más, se dejó llevar por las otras dos pelirrojas directo a la Madriguera, entre charla de chicas.

— ¿Qué fue eso Sirius? — Demandó Ted cruzado de brazos, mirando directamente a James. Él, dejó de mirar a la chica como bobo para enfrentarse a su amigo castaño. Rodó los ojos.

— ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme "Sirius" cada vez que te molestas conmigo? Y no fue nada. ¿Acaso no puedo abrazarla ahora? Fuimos novios, después de todo. No fingiré que no sucedió nada— avisó firmemente, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a Scorpius, que había quedado bajo su cuidado como alma a la deriva.

— Lo sé. Lo siento—. Ted suspiró resignado, y relajó sus brazos otra vez a sus costados. — No fingiré olvidar eso yo tampoco. Sólo… Oh dios, no sé a quién debo proteger. A mi hermanita bebé, o a ti, que has quedado como un corazón desinflado desde que se fue. Es difícil— admitió con pesar, ignorando al Malfoy olímpicamente.

— Yo no soy un corazón desinflado, Ted.

— Pero lo eras. Hasta que la viste. De verdad, podría vomitar cada vez que los veo. ¿Es que no entienden? Merlín, ni yo soy tan torpe… Bueno, fueron tres nuevos perdones que tuve que ganarme, pero aún así, ahora me casaré con Victoire.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? — Cuestionó James con ojos entornados.

— ¿No es obvio? Pues parece que para ti no. Como sea, te darás cuenta solo igual que yo. Ambos, supongo. — Se encogió de hombros, dejando al Potter con las ganas de saber de qué hablaba. — Oh, y, James… Tengo que confesar que, aunque no me gusta para nada la idea de ver a mi hermanita con novio -conste eso-, considero que tú eres el mejor para cumplir ese papel— confesó francamente, casi en un murmullo que parecía costarle pronunciar. — Sólo digo— añadió ante la cara de desconcierto de James. — Tú, rubio. Ven. Vas a conocer a la tía Gertrudis. — Soltó entonces, zanjando el asunto. Scorpius lo miró con horror anticipado.

— ¿Quién es la tía Gertrudis? — Preguntó rápidamente, mientras que Ted pasaba un hombro por sus brazos para empujarlo hasta dentro de la carpa -que comenzaba a llenarse de gente. Una sonrisa maléfica cruzaba los labios del castaño.

— La amaras. Rose es su sobrina nieta favorita, y sin dudas se alegrará de conocer a quien le quitó la inocencia a su querida Rosie Lie— comentó con dulzura fingida, apretando el agarre de su mano en el hombro de Scor, quien hizo una mueca de dolor.

Bien, Ted y James no lo adoraban mucho desde que se enteraron de lo sucedido con Rose en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero ¿llevarlo con tía Gertrudis? El ojiavellana hizo una mueca mientras los perdía de vista. Entonces pensó en las palabras de Ted.

¿Acaso le había dado una "bendición" para ir y reconquistar a su "hermanita bebé"? Eso sí que era inesperado. Pero genial. Sonrío abiertamente, y ya no necesitó más whiskey de fuego. Bien, ¿qué más daba si ella había estado con… todos esos idiotas? Él había sido el primero. Y se encargaría de ser el último.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta la nueva actitud de Camille, quizás debería hacerlo lentamente, todo a su tiempo… Primer paso: Conseguir que regrese a Hogwarts. El resto se resolvería solo.

* * *

_Y... Arrancamos! :3 Finalmente, doy apertura a la tercera temporada. Aw, lloro :')_

_Ya quiero saber lo que piensan! Y, por cierto, me alegra ver cuántas pusieron fav a la historia, porque significan que la siguen -con o sin comentarios-, y eso es halagador. Gracias a todas! ^^_

_Ahora sí. Quiero ver sus rw's, eh! Besos ^^_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**"La boda"**

**Camille POV**

Creí que moriría de amor al ver a Victoire y Ted en el improvisado altar de rosas blancas dando el "sí". ¿Podía ser algo más perfecto? La manera en que esos dos se miraban era inigualable, y me hizo anhelar. Pero no. Mantuve mi cabeza en la tierra mientras posaba junto a Dominique en las fotos con los novios, quienes no paraban de reír y darse besitos aislados.

Momento de encanto, pero gracias a dios ya acabó y no tengo que estar parada soportando las miradas sorprendidas de los Weasley sobre mí. Con una última sonrisa, Vic y Ted inauguran el vals, y parejas comienzan a llenar la pista. No pierdo ni un segundo esperando algo que no llegará, y comienzo a buscar a cierto pelinegro que ansío ver. Pero Albus ya está en la pista, bailando con una chica de melena oscura media rojiza de manera tan melosa que me da pena interrumpir. Así que decido tomar asiento en mi mesa, y esperar.

Vaya. Todo es tan… Raro. Volver, realmente no lo esperaba. Aunque ahora que estoy aquí sé que no podría haber otra cosa que quisiera más que estar junto a mis amigos de nuevo. Oh Merlín, Dominique incluso tiene pareja estable. Ese tal Paul es guapo, y parece realmente quererla; no puedo estar más feliz por ella. Rose, uf, la pequeña Rosie Virgen de la Castidad se ha "unido al club" –según palabras de Niqui-, pues tal parece que esa "visita casual a la Sala de Menesteres" no fue otra cosa que una noche -sin dormir- junto a su rubio preferido; Ted y James se enteraron, y no fue nada lindo. Sin embargo, ninguno puede quejarse de eso.

Me sonrojo ligeramente de sólo pensarlo, y bebo un poco de agua de la copa frente a mí.

Oh, James… Merlín y Morgana. El maldito está incluso más apuesto que la última vez que lo vi. Sus ojos aún avellana, su cabello aún negro y sexymente despeinado, y aquella infaltable sonrisa aún en su rostro. Demonios que esa sonrisa puede conmigo. Sigo aturdida por su actitud de más temprano, pero he decidido ignorarlo, y lo haré. Sólo una noche no arruinará cinco meses de pulcra abstinencia a perderme en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sentada? — Pregunta una voz cerca de mi oído. Doy un respingo brusco, volcando un poco de agua en mí vestido de dama de honor. Hablando de Roma…

— ¡No hagas eso! Maldición— me quejo entre dientes, tratando de secarlo con servilletas. Él contiene una risa y arrastra una silla hasta quedar a mi lado, pero mirándome de frente. Me dan ganas de golpear su bello rostro y borrar aquella sonrisita de suficiencia.

— Creo que no has dejado de ser sumamente agresiva— comenta medio pensativo. Esas ganas asesinas aumentan, mientras tiro las servilletas húmedas e inservibles sobre la mesa.

— Creo que no has dejado de ser tú— replico, cruzándome de brazos. Bien, él quiere fingir que no tuvimos un trágico final, entonces yo también puedo hacerlo. Ya me enfrenté al James engreído, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

— Tú tampoco has dejado de ser tú— afirma de vuelta, pero en lugar de sonar molesto como yo, parece complacido. Nuevamente me deja aturdida. Demonios, creí que su capacidad de dejarme desorientada había quedado atrás. — Entonces, ¿me dirás qué haces sentada aquí mientras todos bailan el vals?

— Oh, estaba entrenando elfos clandestinamente para formar un ejército— ironizo. — Lástima que llegaste y arruinaste mi plan… — continúo con dramática pena, para luego lanzarle una mirada obvia. — ¿Tú qué crees que hacía? Estaba sentada, Potter.

— Me di cuenta de eso. Lo que no entiendo es cómo nadie te ha sacado a bailar aún— ataja con una ceja entornada. Perfecto. Las palabras vuelven a perderse en mi garganta. — Y yo mismo lo haría, de no ser porque sospecho que dirás que no.

Bueno, si el chico buscaba vengarse de alguna manera por mi abandono, dejándome tonta ante su sonrisa -como siempre- para demostrar su poder sobre mí, lo ha logrado.

— Ah… Yo…Yo no…— Titubeos. Es lo único que sale de mi boca en estos momentos. Maldigo internamente, y tomo todo mi valor para recuperar la compostura. — Pues estás en lo cierto. James, ¿es en serio?

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo de bailar contigo? Por supuesto. Ese vestido está hecho especialmente para los giros, Victoire lo repitió demasiadas veces— asegura con una mueca fugaz. Gruño con frustración. ¿Le han lanzado un Obliviate o algo así?

— Potter. ¿Qué intentas? — Suelto sin más. Si él no quiere dar rodeos, pues yo tampoco. Ambos podemos jugar este juego.

Su sonrisa de burla vuelve a aparecer, más fuerte que nunca. Al parecer estaba esperando que preguntara.

— Nada, Lupin. Sólo quiero llevarme bien contigo por una noche. ¿Es eso extraño? — Pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

Sí. — No. No lo es— miento. No puedo creer que esté hablando en serio. ¿El orgulloso Potter, queriendo hacer las paces silenciosas conmigo luego de todo lo sucedido entre nosotros? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué hicieron con el James que conocía?

— ¿Entonces? Llevémonos bien por una noche— ofrece en tregua tácita. «Una noche». Siento todos mis órganos saltar de la emoción, chillando "¡SÍ!" como niñas tontas. Pero mi cabeza es sabia y me advierte que "llevarse bien con James" ha derivado en otras cosas las veces pasadas. Cosas que el resto de mi cuerpo pide a gritos.

— De acuerdo—. Casi no me doy cuenta de que he dicho esto hasta que veo su sonrisa burlona siendo reemplazada por otra sincera.

Sólo una noche. Sólo vas a llevarte bien con él. Sólo eso. No necesitas que haya más que un trato cordial como el que tienes con Scorpius. "_Pero no has besado a Scorpius, ni lo has amado tampoco, ¿o sí?_". Estúpida consciencia. No tiene por qué terminar en cosas indebidas. Merlín, claro que no. El hecho de que sea "una noche" de buen comportamiento no significa que terminemos teniendo sexo entre los árboles. Por todos los santos, me siento estúpida de sólo pensarlo.

— ¿Cam? — Una voz que ansiaba oír me saca de la burbuja que James ha creado para nosotros -por segunda vez-. Volteo entusiasmada –y aliviada-, y me encuentro a mi ojiverde favorito parado tras mi silla, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En un chillido de alegría me pongo de pie y lo envuelvo entre mis brazos, oyéndolo reír.

— ¡Albus Severus! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! — Exclamo con franqueza, disfrutando de tenerlo cerca.

Bien. Recordando los últimos… problemas entre nosotros, todo eso del noviazgo que terminó siendo una farsa y su pleito con James, sé que puede resultar extraño para algunos que nos abracemos con tanta confianza sin problema alguno. Pero para mí, incluso durante ese tiempo, nunca dejó de ser mi mejor amigo. Sólo eso. Y aquello fue uno de los causantes del desenlace final.

— ¡Yo igual! Deberías haberte quedado aquí, yo te lo dije— suelta a mi oído, y puedo sentir algo de arrepentimiento juguetear en mi estómago. Sí, quizás. Pero sé que tomé la decisión correcta al marcharme, ¿no?

— Oh, calla. Pasado pisado. Ahora, dime, ¿dónde está tu novia? — Pregunto entusiasmada, soltándome a medias de él. Escucho dos carraspeos al unísono desde detrás nuestro, y cuando volteo me encuentro con la bonita imagen de un pelinegro y una pelirroja, lado a lado, con rostros serios, brazos cruzados y un ligero brillo de molestia en los ojos –ambos de aquel tono ambarino. Parecen sacados del mismo cuadro.

— Cam, ella es mi novia, Marie— presenta Alb, con una sonrisa divertida.

— Sí, soy su novia— coincide la pelirroja, con ligero rastro posesivo en su voz.

— Sí, es su _novia_— añade James serio, como si se hubiera olvidado de sonreír. Intercambio una mirada con Albus, conteniendo la risa, y me alejo totalmente de él para saludar a Marie.

— Bueno… Es un gusto conocerte— digo con cierta duda, sin saber si me golpeará por abrazar a su novio o sólo le molesta el sol en los ojos.

— Un gusto conocer a la famosa Camille— coincide ella toscamente, tendiéndome una mano formal. Alzo las cejas, recibiendo una señal de celos de su voz, y ruedo los ojos dándole un abrazo a ella también.

— Oh vamos, no comencemos con malentendidos, Marie— digo divertida una vez que la he soltado. Tiene expresión de sorprendida, y sé que no se esperaba en absoluto mi recibimiento. — Yo soy Camille Lupin, mejor _amiga_ de Albus— me presento, enfatizando. Al parecer le gustó que lo tuviera claro, porque su expresión se relajó, y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era bonita; ojos de una tonalidad ligeramente miel, cabello castaño oscuro levemente pelirrojo desde mi ángulo, y rasgos dulces. Tenía pinta de ser buena, y me gustaba para Alb. Quizás pudiéramos conocernos mejor, y así no tendría que desconfiar de mí cada vez que abrace a Albus en el futuro.

— Yo soy Marie Anne Waters. Y es cierto que he escuchado hablar mucho de ti. Especialmente de estos dos tontos— apunta a ambos Potter, y es turno de ellos de pasar un poco de vergüenza.

— Exageras como siempre, Waters— excusa James, cruzándose de brazos otra vez. Me parece ver un poco de color en sus mejillas, y casi doy un salto. Usualmente soy yo la que se sonroja.

— Ni lo intentes, James— advierte ella, aparentemente divertida. — Te avisé que si seguías molestando a tu hermano le diría. Y mira nada más, ¡aquí está para contarle!

Alzo las cejas. Oh. ¿James hablando de mí? Eso era algo digno de escuchar.

"_No te ilusiones, Camille_" avisa la voz en mi cabeza, la parte sensata que no se cansa de recordarme que sería una sola noche y luego tendría que regresar a Francia. No puedo darme el lujo de fantasear, porque luego será igual de difícil que en un comienzo.

— Interesante información, Marie. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a busca a Lily, y de paso me cuentas más? — Sugiero en broma. James frunce el ceño, con cara de alarmado.

— ¿Qué? No, no. Tú me debes un baile— se apresura a decir. Ahora es Albus quien alza las cejas, aunque más bien divertido.

— ¿Yo? Yo no recuerdo prometerte nada, Potter— excusó, encogiéndome de hombros, comenzando a caminar junto a una expectante castaña.

— Iré a buscarte luego, cielo— avisa, y se me erizan los bellos. ¡Merlín! ¡Una sola frase de su parte y yo ya estoy tambaleante! Sólo un baile, sólo una noche, luego me marcho. Y cada uno vuelve a su vida.

No sé si alegrarme porque quiera hacer como si nada, o enfurecerme por la misma razón. Hace que me sienta fatal. Yo marchándome y él esperándome, hablando de mí. ¿Es que no entiendo que soy mala para él? Dios, dios, ayuda.

**Escritora POV**

— ¿"Iré a buscarte luego, cielo"? — Cuestiona Albus con burla, mirando a su novia marcharse sin aviso junto a quien fue su ex. Le aliviaba que Marie entendiera que él y Cam sólo eran amigos.

— Cierra el pico Albus— musitó su hermano, apartando la vista de la espalda de Camille para lanzarle una mala mirada.

— Entonces sí te sigue gustando. Wow. Increíble. Tú, el señor "nunca me enamoraré", estás verdaderamente perdido— se burló el ojiverde, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. De fondo, la música del vals se tornó movida, mientras los acordes de una vieja canción de las brujas de Macbeth comenzaban a tronar.

— Albus. Cierra. El. Pico— repitió James, tomándose su tiempo para decir cada palabra, desprendiendo amenaza.

— ¿Y aún así no lo admites? Por favor, esclarece mi visión. Cuando se marchó me juraste que la olvidarías y que ya no te importaba. Pero ahora aparece de pronto, y vuelves a estar tan embobado como la última vez.

— ¿Quieres que te golpee, verdad? — Comentó con fingido aire casual el Potter mayor. Albus soltó una risotada.

— Lo digo en serio hermano. Ella sólo se quedará una noche, y si vuelves a enredarte con Cam –y sospecho que eso planeas-, quedarás peor que la primera vez cuando se marche—. Ahora hablaba serio, con todo rastro de diversión en el olvido. James lo miró de soslayo, dudando.

— Lo sé. Pero tengo un plan. Como siempre. — Dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que ocupó lugar en su rostro. De verdad que tenía un plan, y que éste fallara no aparecía entre sus opciones.

— James…— Musitó Albus severo, casi sonando como su padre cuando se preocupa por lo que su alocado hijo mayor pudiera hacer. El ojiavellana lo miró con suficiencia, y en un grácil movimiento se escabulló hasta la pista, para pedirle a Ted el permiso de bailar con Vic.

Albus soltó un suspiro resignado. No le gustaba que su hermano tratara de cometer alguna estupidez referente a Cam la única noche que ella estaría allí, pero no podía desaparecer aquella ciega esperanza en James y su extraño modo de convencer a la tozuda Camille de cualquier cosa. Quizás, si tenía algo de suerte, él lograría lo que sea que buscara, y ella decidiría regresar. No podía apartar ese pensamiento de su mente mientras tomaba asiento junto a la tía Gertrudis, sin notar su compañía hasta que ésta habló.

— ¡Albus, precioso! — Chilló alegremente la anciana, con su gorro florido pareciendo pegado a su cabeza sobre el corto cabello cano. Tenía labial rosado al igual que sus mejillas, y algo de sombra de ojos chillonamente azul. Por lo demás, era la misma tía Gertrudis que siempre; regordeta, con rostro como de querubín, y facciones similares a las de un gato, dispuesta a dejarte los cachetes latentes de tanto apretarlos. Albus gimió por lo bajo, maldiciéndose por perderse en sus pensamientos, y se preparó para una larga tanda de preguntas de la mujer sobre la escuela y las muchachas.

"_Bien"_ pensó, "_al menos esta vez tengo de quién hablar cuando me pregunte por mi novia_". Y con el pequeño consuelo de la sonrisa de Marie en su cabeza pelinegra, se dispuso a soportar a su tía por una vez sin quejarse.

— Entonces, ¿pintaste a esa chica de verde? — Repitió Roxanne haciendo que sonara como una pregunta, sin poder ocultar su asombro. La pelirroja, vestida en aquel traje brilloso color violeta, no conocía tan bien a Camille como el resto de las presentes en el vacío jardín de los Weasley.

— Aha. Fue gracioso. Le tomé una foto, y mientras ella hablaba con Madame Maxinne me encargué de imprimir volantes con su imagen toda verde y asquerosa con la inscripción impresa: "Soy un Troll, y estuve en tu cama", y los pegué por toda la escuela. Incluso ahora no despegaron todos — rememoró con un particular brillo de orgullo en sus ojos. — Fue la mejor broma de mi vida. Luego de lo de inundar el Gran comedor, claro. Como sea, la directora se enfureció conmigo por incordiar a su estudiante predilecta, y me expulsó. — Se encogió de hombros. — No me interesa, a decir verdad.

Lily, Molly, Lucy y Dominique soltaron una risotada, mientras que Rox ponía cara de genuina sorpresa, y Marie pestañeaba repetidas veces como dudando creerlo, junto a una ceñuda y preocupada Rose. Cam se lo veía venir; la pelirroja rizada ya estaba haciendo eso con los labios, de fruncirlos y volver a estirarlos.

— ¡Camille Sophia Lupin! ¡No puedo creer que hables en serio! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan despreocupada!? ¿¡A dónde estudiarás ahora!? — Gritó escandalizada, y Cam tuvo que agradecer estar tan alejada del resto de la fiesta. Rodó los ojos, apoyándose más sobre el pilar de cemento que sostenía un balcón hecho recientemente.

— Exageras, Rosie. Estoy bien. De todos modos odio esa escuela y a todos sus alumnos, ya sabes. No encajo como modelito de princesa— atajó a la defensiva la Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez. Realmente le importaba un Knut partido al medio todo aquello. Tenía mayores preocupaciones que una escuela en la que ser hostigada, y los Aurores dando vueltas disimuladamente por los jardines y sus alrededores eran un constante recordatorio.

— ¿Y sí encajas con los toscos de Durmstrang? No eres una princesa, lo sé perfectamente, pero tampoco eres un hombre o ese horrible prototipo de objeto que tienen allí de las mujeres. — Su fundamento era válido, y Camille lo sabía. Rose asintió con suficiencia al ver que no replicó nada, y entonces prosiguió: — Yo creo que bien sabes que tu única opción es volver a Hogwarts—. Lucía como si hubiera tenido que reunir valor para decir aquello, por la manera brusca en que se había erguido con su mentón bien en alto.

Hubo silencio. Incluso Roxanne y Marie, que básicamente no se habían enterado mucho de todo el drama del año anterior, se dieron cuenta de que eso significaba muchas cosas. En primer lugar, Rose era consciente de que Camille no aceptaría jamás regresar, pero de verdad le gustaba pensar que quizás podría al no tener más opción. En segundo, todas conocían el asunto Potter-Lupin, todo el triángulo amoroso que hubo, los pleitos, las reconciliaciones, la huida de la metamorfomaga… Al igual que el resto de Hogwarts. Ese era uno de los motivos de la hostilidad de la actual novia de Albus; además del hecho de que no era de fácil confianza; y también de la cautela de todos los Weasley. Como si fuera un tabú hablar de aquello.

— Rose, no puedo. No estoy lista para volver— murmuró la pelirroja, con sus mejillas un poco coloreadas, tratando de que sólo ella la oyera. — Conoces a tu primo, es terco, y has visto la manera en que me recibió. Presiento que planea algo, y no quiero caer y volver a hacerle daño— añadió, casi como un ruego más que en excusa. La rizada presionó sus labios con fuerza ante la confesión. Le aliviaba un poco ver que Camille aún tenía sentimientos y no era tan como había leído por cartas y comprobado con su llegada; pero oírla decir aquello le partía el corazón.

Increíblemente, Rose se había vuelto cercana a James desde la partida de Cam, al igual que Lily. ¿Qué decir? Los tres compartían ese sentimiento de vacío –quizás él aún más- por su ausencia, y se unieron para ser más fuertes. Pero eso también implicaba que la Weasley sabía bastantes cosas nuevas sobre su primo, sobre todo lo referente a Camille. Y Rose podía decir con seguridad que él estaba igual de dolido que ella con todo aquel drama; no deseaba más que el que ella abriera los ojos y estuvieran juntos de nuevo, para así ver a ambos felices de una vez por todas. Le daba rabia.

— Sé que puedes si lo intentas— susurró Rose sólo para su amiga, como cómplice. El resto tuvo la decencia de fingir que hablaban de otras cosas para darles su espacio. Incluso Lily, que se pegaba a Cam como lapa, sabía que aquel tema no era el favorito de la chica para compartir con todos.

— No, no, me conozco, lo conozco, y no puedo— insistió casi sonando desesperada. Al ver la mirada de pena de la Weasley se recompuso, maldiciéndose por perder así la compostura. "_¿Una noche y ya arruinas tu plan? Eres débil_", susurró una vocecita petulante en su cabeza.

— ¿Te sigue gustando, cierto? — Preguntó Rose tímidamente. No quería entrometerse, y conociendo a Cam (y cuánto tardó en darse cuenta la primera vez), dudaba que le fuera admitir ahí mismo lo que sus ojos parecían gritar.

— No. Claro que no. Ya lo olvidé. Sólo temo volver a caer— mintió, y si se tratara de otra persona habría salido triunfante. Pero Rose la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba fingiendo descaradamente. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada al respecto; si algo sabía de Cam, era que es mejor darle su tiempo.

Estaba por decir algo respecto a la escuela de nuevo, cuando captó una imagen de refilón. Se fijó bien, con ojos entornados, y casi sonrío complacida.

— Bueno… Entonces no te importará que baile con Gwen— soltó sin más, con voz divertida mientras veía a la Lupin girar su cuello de una manera que sospechó que le dolería más tarde.

Efectivamente, desde aquel punto del jardín delantero, podía verse parte del interior de la carpa gracias a sus paredes de tela blanca alzadas, y casi como un irónico chiste del destino, ahí estaban James y la Fawcett menos favorita de Cam bailando mientras reían animadamente, dando vueltas por el borde de la pista de modo que la Lupin no los perdió de vista unos segundos. Si hubiese tenido su varita en aquel momento, lo más probable es que alguien hubiera resultado herido. Pero tragó su bilis fuertemente, con puños apretados, y fingió una magnífica sonrisa para la expectante Rose.

— Vaya, me parece bien que salga con otras chicas. Gwen es encantadora—. Otra gran mentira. No le _gustaba _ver que saliera con otras –aunque sí lo quería, para que siguiera adelante-, y mucho menos la zorra de Gwen le parecía encantadora. ¡Por Merlín, qué disparate!

Rose le lanzó una mirada escéptica, con su perfecta ceja izquierda entornada. Aún así no dijo nada al respecto, y ambas se unieron a la conversación que el resto de las chicas estaba llevando. Algo sobre Alicia Carter de sexto en Hufflepuff saliendo con el prefecto más ardiente de último año de Slytherin, y lo mala pareja que hacían. Al parecer Dominique había salido con él un tiempo, y aseguró que era tan malo besando que besar una almohada tendría más emoción –alegó algo respecto a que Lily sabía de besar almohadas, y las chicas rieron ante el sonrojo de la pelirroja.

— ¡Tenía doce! — Soltó quejumbrosa, roja hasta las orejas, haciendo que su piel y su cabello no contrastaran tanto. — Y fue sólo porque creí que Thomas Gaunt me besaría y estaba aterrada de no saber qué hacer— añadió, como si eso fuera suficiente.

— ¿Besaste a Thomas Gaunt? — Chilló Molly con mueca de asco. Lils volvió a sonrojarse fuertemente.

— Bueno, no— balbuceó. — Ahora me alegro de eso.

Otra tanda de risas. Las chicas podían ser crueles cuando querían, y este era una de esas veces.

— Hey, Lils, ¿con quién fue tu primer beso? — Preguntó de pronto Camille, curiosa de saber sobre un posible amor que no fuera el de ella. La Potter ahora sí estaba oficialmente siendo candidata al tomate más maduro. Roxy soltó una risita.

— Lily nunca ha besado a nadie— comentó su prima, dándole un apretón de manos como si aquello fuera algo malo por lo que necesitara de sus ánimos. Y aunque no lo era, Cam no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se desencajara, al igual que todas las demás allí.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! — Soltó una estupefacta Marie, quien hasta entonces había permanecido muy callada.

— ¡No se burlen! ¡Sólo espero al indicado! ¿Bien? — Excusó la chica, alzando las palmas como rendida. Cam río, pero no de gracia.

— Lily, eso es magnífico de tu parte. Tienes quince años y sin embargo eres paciente y esperas. Mi primer beso fue un asco, y lo borraría mil veces optando por no haber besado nunca a nadie incluso ahora—. Dudo un poco sobre el "incluso ahora", porque internamente sabía que nunca habría cambiado los besos con James. Le habría gustado, incluso, que fuese con él su primer beso. Pero no. Tenía que ser con el asqueroso Fletcher Bourbon durante una fiesta con exceso de alcohol aquel descontrolado verano antes de ir a Hogwarts. Se odiaba a sí misma; si hubiera obedecido a Fleur quizás sí habría sido con James su primer beso, y…

¡NO! ¡Otro motivo más para no poder olvidarlo! ¡No podía recordar sus besos ahora que está a un par de metros de distancia! Concéntrate, Camille. Concéntrate. Es sobre Lily ahora.

— Pero aún así, es vergonzoso. Ya sabes. Ustedes siempre hablan de sus romances y todo eso, y yo ni siquiera he dado un beso o me he enamorado nunca. A veces me gustaría…— Pero Lily dejó la frase inconclusa, y la atención de la Lupin regresó a su pequeña amiga.

— ¿Nunca te has enamorado, Lily? — Preguntó suavemente, sorprendida. Bueno, era joven, tenía sentido. Quizás sólo ella se había enamorado tan prematura y estúpidamente de otro estúpido con catorce años. Al menos eso no duró mucho, y además luego apareció James y…

Maldición Camille, ¡concéntrate!

— Bueno... no— admitió con un dejo de vergüenza. — Al menos no de la forma en que ustedes parecen estarlo—. Señaló con la cabeza a cada una. En primero Rose. Oh, Rose estaba pérdida con Scorpius. Luego Marie, quien definitivamente parecía querer a Albus. Dominique con Paul; ella sonrío risueña. Roxanne había salido con un muchacho el año anterior, Darren, y realmente parecía enamorada, aunque no ahora. Molly y Lucy no entraban en la cuenta, a no ser que contaran actores muggles, así que la mirada de Lils se detuvo en Camille. Por supuesto. Ella estaba enamorada de Potter.

— Ya llegará tu momento— se apresuró a decir la Lupin para distraer la atención de ella, ocultando magistralmente un rubor. Había aprendido a mantener los sonrojos a raya durante el verano, pero sólo podía cuando lograba tranquilizarse.

— Eso espero— murmuró castamente Lils, y la conversación tomó otro rumbo. Esta vez una menos peligroso; vestidos y zapatos.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeno, hay Followers pero no reviews. That's bad...**

**Tercera y última temporada chicas! :3 Wow, qué cosa. Gracias a Flor por comentar, y a las chicas que hicieron lo propio en SdP! Gracias! ^^**

**Tonces... No tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que espero leerlas a ustedes también, y saber qué opinan respecto al regreso de Cam, y... ya saben, los nuevos cambios (?)**

**Besos, abrazos, y que los Repudiados no los ataquen mientras duermen! **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

** "El trato"**

**Escritora POV**

Como todo festejo de los Weasley, la boda de Victoire y Ted se había alargado hasta al anochecer -tal como se tenía previsto. Eran ya las seis, y la gente aún seguía bailando, luego de presenciar el corte del pastel y demás tradicionalidades, y los más viejos se habían marchado ya. Algunas personas estaban sentadas en las mesas redondas, charlando entre sí. Este era el caso de un pequeño grupo, constituido por Molly, Lucy, Albus con Marie en su regazo, Victoire, Ted y Camille.

Esta última volvía a relatar el por qué de su expulsión, y las gemelas pese a haber escuchado ya la historia, se echaron a reír junto con el resto. La novia de Albus aún parecía reacia a aceptar eso de ver a su querido pelinegro llevándose tan bien con una mujer fuera de su familia que no fuera ella, y ese era el por qué de su actitud levemente posesiva mientras acariciaba su cabello sentada sobre sus piernas, sonriendo de vez en cuando según las cosas que la metamorfomaga relataba.

— Parece que te la has pasado bien allá— comentó Ted, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de su nueva esposa.

— Oh, me las he arreglado— aseguró Cam sonriendo, ignorante sobre las dobles intenciones de aquel aparentemente inocente comentario. Su hermano y James intercambiaron una mirada.

— Entonces, ¿qué hay de los muchachos? ¿Algún novio que quieras presentarle a tu hermanito? — Insistió el castaño, con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Cam entrecerró los ojos, y de no ser por sus labios curvados hacia arriba Ted hubiera jurado que estaba enojada -y eso lo metía en problemas grandes.

— No, Teddy, ninguno— aseguró, extrañada por tal pregunta. Sin poder evitarlo lanzó una fugaz mirada a James, y lo encontró sonriendo. Eso la hizo sonrojarse, y su hermano malinterpretó el gesto.

— ¿Segura? Ya eres grande, puedo soportarlo. A medias— punzó Ted, abandonando su sonrisa para lucir más insistente, casi histérico. James también miraba a Cam de esa manera, y la Lupin se hubiera espantado… antes. La nueva Camille les dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

— No, Teddy— repitió con más fuerza esta vez. — Nada de compromisos por un buen, buen rato.

Y hubo silencio. Marie, que no sabía que eso solía pasar cuando se hacían referencias a la antigua relación de Camille y James -o, de hecho, cualquier cosa que tratara sobre amor estando ambos presentes-, se removió incómoda. Las gemelas, e incluso Victoire, miraron a ambos lados sin saber cómo salir de la situación.

— Bien. Entiendo. No molestar a tu hermanita adolescente— admitió Ted resignado, para sorpresa de todos, rompiendo el silencio. Cam asintió como si sus palabras despidieran sabiduría.

— No eres más que un año mayor que yo, Ted— apuntó ella, pero él ya estaba meneando con la cabeza solemnemente, llevando consigo a Vic.

— No se diga más. Dejaré que los jovencitos se diviertan. Ven Vic, bailemos un poco antes de que esto acabe— pidió con voz gruesa como si de verdad fuera un adulto. Todos en la mesa rieron, incluida su esposa, mientras él tiraba de ella de vuelta a la pista de baile.

— Entonces, ¿a qué escuela irás ahora, Cam? — Preguntó Albus, sin dejarle tiempo al silencio para volver a la mesa. Ella se tensó, recordando su conversación con Rose más temprano.

— No lo sé, Alby— admitió como si se tratara de una verdadera derrota. No es como si él hubiera dicho que ella tendría que ir a Hogwarts, pero tenía la sospecha de que la pelirroja y él pensaban igual.

Sin embargo, Albus fue sabio y no dijo nada al respecto.

— Bien, más te vale mantenerme informado, ¿oíste? — Amenazó en broma, apuntándola con el índice. Ella alzó las palmas como rendida, sonriendo divertida.

— Lo que tú digas, sheriff— burló Cam, y de pronto Marie volvía a estar tensa. Carraspeó un poco. No soportaría eso por siempre, a lo mejor debía tener menos interacción con Albus hasta que se acostumbrara a la idea. — ¿Tú y Marie no piensan bailar? Deberían aprovechar a moverse un poco más antes de que lleguen los lentos— apuntó, con una sonrisa ladina. Él pareció reaccionar a su indirecta de "ve con tu novia, idiota", y asintió fervorosamente como saliendo de trance.

— Tienes razón. ¿Qué dices, Mad? — Preguntó a la chica -que ahora ante la luz anaranjada de las velas parecía tener un cabello más bordó aún, delatando que Camille tenía razón al verla como pelirroja. Cam sonrío para sí, mientras "Mad" asentía con el rostro iluminado.

— Me parece perfecto— afirmó decididamente, y fue ella quien se levantó y tiró a Albus consigo. Él río un poco, y entre correteos se perdieron por entre el montón.

Aún sonriendo, Cam volvió a mirar a su mesa, y al analizar la situación su sonrisa se borró. Sólo quedaban ella, las gemelas, y…

— ¿Oyes eso Lucy? ¡Es mi canción favorita! — Chilló Molly, poniéndose de pie. — ¡Ven, quiero bailar yo también! — Y sin más, ambas se escabulleron de su alcance, entre risitas tontas poco sutiles.

Ahora Camille estaba algo paranoica mientras que el ojiavellana le dirigía su sonrisa de marca personal, con las cejas alzadas en fingida sorpresa. No perdió tiempo de ocupar lugar en la silla vacía a su lado, donde antes estuvo sentado Ted.

— ¿Me parece a mí o querías que quedáramos solos? — Cuestionó, aunque para él parecía un hecho. Cam le dirigió su mejor mala mirada, y quiso golpearlo cuando él contuvo una risa.

— Claro que no, Potter— musitó duramente.

— Eh, ¿qué con la tregua? Podrías ser menos agresiva por una vez. Siento que cada año tengo que comenzar de nuevo contigo— se quejó, y ella casi ríe. Sí, él tenía razón. Como si cada comienzo de año fuera un botón de "Reset" en su relación. Ignorando el hecho de que ella no podía olvidar lo sucedido entre ellos, sin embargo.

La chica dio un suspiro, y se obligó relajarse con aquella exhalación.

— Bien. Tienes razón. Seré menos hostil— cedió, como resignada. James ensanchó su arrebatadora sonrisa, y Camille tuvo que contener un tonto suspiro.

"_Bien, basta de esto. Tú puedes contra él, refuérzate Camille_" se dijo a sí misma, y se prometió recordar eso lo que restaba del día.

— Eso está mejor. Entonces, si no buscabas que estuviéramos solos, ¿qué? — Preguntó, ya sin sonreír, aunque permaneciendo siempre divertido. Como si le divirtiera ver la manera en que la incordiaba.

— Pues… Yo… Olvidé que… Olvidé que a las novias no suele gustarle nunca que su novio abrace y bromee con otras chicas. Ya sabes—. Le lanzó una mirada poco sutil, recordando fugazmente su período en el pasado, con todo aquel lío de Vanille. _Vanille_. Camille casi río al pensar en ella. ¿Cómo pudo tenerle celos si ella no le importaba en absoluto a James? Quizás el amor sí te ciega. — Tuve que alejar a Albus y darles tiempo a esos dos.

— Oh… Te refieres a Waters—. No era una pregunta. James asentía con la cabeza para sí. — Tiene mucho sentido. Si fuera ella, estaría de los nervios teniéndote cerca. A fin de cuentas no sólo eres mejor amiga de Albus, sino que también fuiste su novia y lo conoces hace más rato que ella, aparte del hecho de que mi hermano te adora—. Se encogió de hombros como si no le importara realmente, aunque de hecho acababa de soltar sus propios miedos de verla cerca de Alb. Cam puso los ojos en el cielo.

— Eso es una estupidez. Albus y yo tenemos clara nuestra relación, y lo que pasó entre nosotros. Los dos lo hicimos porque tú…— Pero dejó la frase inconclusa. No, realmente no le apetecía decirle eso a él, no a él de entre todos. Pero ya era tarde, James la miró curioso.

— ¿Por qué yo qué? ¿Es por mí? No entiendo, explícate— demandó ansioso. Muy ansioso.

— Oh ni en sueños, Potter— dijo Camille tranquilamente, sin intención alguna de decirle. Se echó para atrás en su cómoda silla, y tomó un respiro ignorando la mirada amenazante del ojiavellana sobre sí. — No me mires así, no vas a sacarme nada.

— ¿Estás segura? No eres la única con buenos métodos de persuasión—. Y lo hizo. Mencionó _aquello_. La calma que Camille venía manteniendo profesionalmente se disipó, y dio un respingo tal que casi cae de su silla, pero se recompuso rápidamente mientras él reía sin reparos. — Vaya, eso ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, de la mejor manera que había aprendido hacer esos últimos cinco meses, cuando se convirtió en la rompecorazones sin sentimientos de Beauxbatons. James realmente enmudeció.

— Lo capto, no te parece gracioso— admitió, y por primera vez en su vida desvío la mirada de sus ojos. Camille podría haber sonreído, de no ser porque una parte de ella realmente no quería asustarlo. ¿Había asustado a James? Eso parecía un milagro retorcido. Bien, quizás no debía volver a usar esa mirada en él lo que quedaba del evento.

Pero James no estaba asustado ni mucho menos. Estaba ligeramente dolido de verla reaccionar tan mal ante la mención de aquel día.

— No, no me parece. Así que agradecería que no lo volvieras a traer a colación. Y también que no intentarás que te diga los motivos de mi ruptura con Albus… Bueno, aparte de lo obvio. Sólo acabamos, porque ambos nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro amor no era mayor que el que él podía sentir por Lily y yo por Ted—. Había armado un buen fundamento, y era casi diplomático, sin buscar pelear con él pero tampoco darle esperanzas de que lo supiera algún día. Sólo dejar sus narices fuera del asunto.

— ¿Y tú besas y te acuestas con Ted? — Preguntó James escéptico, algo irritado tras su agresiva mirada previa. Camille frunció los labios, y estuvo a punto de marcharse de allí, de no ser porque él la detuvo por la muñeca. — Lo siento, me sobrepasé con eso.

A Camille le sorprendió aquello. Esperaba encontrarse con que James había vuelto a ser completamente el mismo de antes, pero saber que había resguardado algo de maduración para los momentos necesarios le aliviaba. Y… Bueno, extrañaba que James tuviera que disculparse con ella. Una sonrisita jugueteó en sus labios antes de que la suprimiera, y volvió a sentarse.

— Me gustó eso— murmuró tras un rato de incómodo silencio en el que ambos se limitaron a oír la música de fondo. Era más lenta. Lenta. Oh, ya empezaban los lentos.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Soltó James, confundido por su repentino comentario. Ella le dio una breve mirada antes de volver a dirigir sus ojos a la vela que había en el centro de la mesa.

Se habían apagado todas las luces para que la iluminación sobria de la pista de baile fuera más efectiva, así que la única luz en las pocas mesas ocupadas era sumamente casta. Una simple vela. Cam agradeció eso, pues no notaría su sonrojo.

— Que te disculparas por ser un idiota— explicó tras una larga pausa, levantando finalmente la mirada. Ante la luz de la vela, las sombras volvían sus rasgos más angulosos y sus ojos avellana brillaban con vida propia irradiando misterio, mientras que una usual sonrisa de burla se pintaba en su bello rostro. A Cam se le revolvió el estómago de mariposas.

— Bueno, esas no fueron mis palabras exactamente, pero si con eso eres feliz… Créelo—. Se encogió de hombros, solemne, y dirigió una mirada a la pista. — Oye, aún me debes un baile.

Oh. Eso tomó a la Lupin por sorpresa, pero peor fue cuando él se puso de pie y tendió su mano formalmente hacia ella, como si estuvieran en pleno siglo XVII. Y bueno, había que aceptarlo, su corazón no sólo dio un brinco, sino que hizo tres saltos mortales y corrió diez vueltas por una pista invisible.

— ¿Qué…?— Pero antes de que la pregunta de la estupefacta chica terminara de ser formulada, él ya estaba hablando.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? — Solicitó con su usual torcida-sonrisa-burlona. Cam no pudo evitar reír tontamente, mitad por gracia, mitad por histeria. ¿Cómo demonios podría negarse a eso?

Aceptando su invitación, colocó su mano sobre la de él -sintiendo unas inconvenientes chispas surgir, tratando de ignorarlas-, y se puso de pie con su largo vestido crema cayendo fluidamente a su alrededor.

— Sólo si prometes no volver a decir algo así. Un James cursi es demasiado para mí y mi cordura— bromeó, aunque iba un poco en serio. James no solía ser sentimental, sino más bien estúpido, arrogante, presumido… Bien, solía ser él. Pero sus momentos de cursilería eran tan… Tan… adorables, que derribaban barrera por barrera toda su voluntad.

Él río, y asintió. Tenía un brillo de algo en los ojos la última vez que miró a Cam, antes de comenzar a dirigirse de su mano hasta la pista. La vela encendida de su mesa se apagó una vez que estuvieron lejos, como por arte de magia. -Literalmente-.

Potter se fue hasta el mismo centro de la pista, y una vez allí, entre todas las otras melosas parejas, llevó la mano de Camille a su cuello, y buscando la otra la colocó en el mismo sitio del otro lado. Ella parecía sólo ser un títere bajo su mando, y sólo reaccionó cuando sintió sus manos en su cintura seguido del tirón hacia adelante que acortó peligrosamente las distancias.

Sintió los lugares en que sus manos descansaban arder, incluso aún sobre la tela James tenía aquel maravilloso efecto en ella, incluso luego de aquellos meses, incluso luego de que se había prometido que no sería así nunca más. El calor que comenzaba en su cintura se propagaba por toda su espina dorsal hasta cada punta de su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaron un poco, por lo cual agradeció que él mantuviera el bamboleo suave que era aquel baile lento, sosteniéndola con firmeza. Merlín, ella extrañaba esos brazos.

Con su consciencia mitad en shock, mitad muriendo de alegría, se acercó aún más a él, hasta posar su mejilla en su hombro, pegando sus cuerpos y tambaleándose al compás de un tema que hablaba sobre un amor que superaba el tiempo. Casi podría reírse de la ironía, pero estaba demasiado ocupada en sentirse plenamente bien.

James también estaba extasiado. En primer lugar, que hubiera aceptado bailar con ella lo había dejado medio bobo, pero luego, poder rodear su cintura simplemente fue el cielo. Si algo extrañaba, era sentir su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, y tener su presencia tan cerca, con aquellos enormes ojos inspeccionando cada uno de sus movimientos. Oh, y cuando Cam se acercó hasta recostarse contra él, sintió que verdaderamente todo aquel tiempo había valido la pena. La extrañaba como un loco, y no veía la hora de volver a besarla y hacerle olvidar todos aquellos otros rastros que quién sabe qué chicos habían dejado sobre ella.

Casi dio un respingo. La deseaba. Merlín, sus hormonas estaban a flor de piel por su culpa, y ella no parecía notarlo. Lucía cómoda entre sus brazos, podía sentir su respiración suave contra su cuello, y eso no ayudaba mucho. Incluso la música y su letra lo ponían nervioso.

Pero no. Si hacía algo mal ahora, su plan se iría por un caño. Él debía esperar, y hacer todo correctamente, paso por paso.

— Te he extrañado demasiado— susurró, aprovechando que uno de sus oídos quedaba al alcance de sus labios. Ella se tensó ligeramente, pero no abandonó su posición, y siguieron aquel baile sin sentido a ritmo de la angelical voz de la cantante de Los Ángeles de Lancashire. Las otras parejas parecían estar demasiado en su mundo como para notarlos, y eso volvía, en definitiva, la situación bastante íntima.

— Yo también…— Confesó Cam. Bueno, ¿cuánto quedaba? ¿Un par de horas? Mañana por la mañana se aseguraría de estar en Francia, y no tenía por qué seguir defendiéndose si no volvería a verlo por unos cuantos años. ¿No? Además, bajar las defensas por un rato era bueno… Y casi imposible de no hacer con James.

Oh, James. Él sí se sorprendió de su respuesta, y la suavidad melancólica de su voz. ¿Verdaderamente…?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Preguntó en otro murmullo. No podía evitarlo, quería saberlo aunque desviara totalmente el tema. Cam se estremeció al sentir su aliento chocar contra parte de su cuello.

Maldición. Si alguno de los chicos de Beauxbatons viera lo fácil que James derretía a la rompecorazones sin dudas irían a pedirle consejo. "_Y ni aún así lograrían ser como él_" pensó ella para sus adentros, casi sonriendo. Aprovechó a revolcarse en aquella sensación de plena felicidad, de seguridad, que sentía estando así con él. Lo extrañaba, sí.

— Claro que sí— soltó entonces. «_No tienes idea_», añadió en su mente. Lo sintió suspirar, y deseó poder ver su expresión.

— Cam… Sé por qué te marchaste, e incluso sé que probablemente nunca quieras regresar, pero…— Oh no. Camille sospechó por qué lado irían sus palabras, y a regañadientes se separó de él, pero sólo lo suficiente para verlo al rostro. Parecía que estuviera reuniendo valor para decir algo. — Regresa a Hogwarts. Por favor, Cami, regresa conmigo.

Y la canción, irónicamente (como todo lo que le sucedía a Cam) llegó a su fin. Comenzó otra, pero las parejas de a poco se iban dispersando, y sin embargo ellos permanecían allí. Ella lo miraba como si estuviera loco, y él mantenía la cabeza en alto, luciendo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Al menos aún no estaban encendidas las luces, y había la suficiente cantidad de gente para camuflarlos.

— James. No hagas esto— pidió, con la voz repentinamente ronca. Intentó soltarse, pero él la aferró aún más contra sí.

— No, no te irás sin escucharme— advirtió serio, y cuando James se ponía serio no había nadie que le ganara en terquedad. Cam se resignó con un suspiro, y dejó de forcejear. Pensó que al menos podría soltarla, aunque gran parte de ella lloraría si lo hiciera. — Entiendo tus motivos. No los apoyo y mucho menos creo en ellos, pero los entiendo. Bueno, al menos entiendo que tú hagas eso de cargar con todo. — Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él no se inmutó. — Pero no te voy a pedir que seas mi novia, sólo que regreses. ¿Sabes?, Albus no es el único aquí que te ve como a una mejor amiga. Me hace falta alguien con quien discutir todas las mañanas, todas las tardes, todas las noches y, bueno, básicamente todo el día como hacías tú. Nunca repetiré esto de nuevo, pero… Te necesito conmigo, Cam—. Y lo que dijo sonó casi como un ruego, como un asustado niño pequeño. Ah, definitivamente eso pudo con ella, casi como si se tratara de una bala de cañón contra su henchido corazón.

¿Entonces? ¿Él sólo le pedía que ella regresara y lo hacía sin vacilar sólo por una bonita y tierna cara de cachorro? De verdad valoraba todo lo que había dicho, porque James sólo solía confesar sus sentimientos cuando estaban en una situación límite, no sólo así porque sí. Además, él había dicho "no novios", y eso, pese a desilusionarla de una manera muy fea, le significaba un alivio. Mejores amigos… Sí, eso era cierto. Además de novios habían sido mejores amigos. Los más raros que pudiera haber, puesto que se peleaban por cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, y claro estaba el hecho de los besos y las confesiones de amor, pero sin embargo ella lo conocía perfectamente, y viceversa. Él estuvo siempre, y ella… Bueno, casi siempre.

Y… La perspectiva de volver a estar con él, Albus, Rose, Lily, Dom, Scor, las gemelas, el peque Louis, incluso Freddy… Le parecía tan encantadora y llena de esperanza. Bueno, quizás si ella…

"_Eres tan débil y patética_" se quejó su subconsciente. Cam lo calló en seco. No quería a su estúpida parte sensata opinando. Estando así de cerca de Potter no podía siquiera pensar en ser sensata.

Volver a Hogwarts. Suspiró largamente ante la mirada analítica de James. Sonaba como un sueño. Sólo era un año que tendría que soportar, y estando con todos sus amigos "soportar" sería referente sólo a no caer a los pies de Potter ante el mínimo roce. Ella podía. Sí, había adquirido cierto autocontrol con esos meses de tiempo libre. Además, estaban los EXTASIS, que no le dejarían mucho tiempo para pensar.

Sí, efectivamente era una luz en su camino. Y, de todos modos, ya no tenía una escuela a dónde ir.

— Te odio— murmuró ella entre dientes de súbito, y la cara del Potter se ensombreció de a poco, hasta ser una mueca de dolor. — Te odio por hacerme esto— añadió más duramente. James comenzó a soltarla, preparando excusas, pero ella llevó sus propias manos a los brazos del muchacho para mantenerlos allí y darle a entender que no se preocupara... «Le gustaba, además, estar así». — ¡No puedo creer que siempre termine cediendo ante ti, Potter!

Y dicho esto no le dio tiempo a pensar, sino que volvió a poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole un abrazo incluso más fuerte que el primero que se habían dado. James tardó en asimilarlo.

¿Ella había aceptado? Ella había aceptado… Sí, ¡Ella había aceptado!

Casi no podía mantenerse en sí de la emoción, y apenas reaccionó correspondió su abrazo. Una pareja cercana soltó una risa al malinterpretar el gesto y entre risas se alejaron, luego de que la muchacha -una alta rubia, probablemente pariente de Fleur-, soltara un "tortolos". Con eso ambos se separaron de golpe, avergonzados. Cam por dejarse llevar y James por haber casi metido la pata.

Camille era tan inestable que no podía saber con certeza cuándo le lanzaría una mirada furibunda o cuándo lo abrazaría de aquella forma.

— Lo siento— susurró ella, amando verdaderamente la parcial oscuridad de la pista de baile. Él sólo río, y tiró de ella nuevamente hasta las mesas, aprovechando para entrelazar sus manos. Ambos sintieron aquella deliciosa electricidad recorrer todo su brazo, y sonrieron en secreto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la mesa que antes ocuparon, se dieron cuenta de que no había rastro de ningún Weasley aparte de Victoire y Ted, que bailaban románticamente aún en la pista. James sólo se preocupó un momento, hasta decidir que convencer a Cam era algo más urgente. Siguiendo el chiste del caballero corrió su silla para que ella se sentara, ganándose una mirada divertida de la chica, y luego corrió otra butaca de manera que al sentarse quedaran frente a frente.

— Bien. Ya has dicho que sí, y NO puedes retractarte, ¿oíste Lupin? — Fue lo primero que dijo, tan ansioso como cuando quería saber sobre la razón de ruptura entre ella y su hermano.

— ¿Dónde quedó el príncipe azul? — Bromeó ella. Pero al instante cayó en la cuenta de sus palabras, y fue demasiado tarde porque él ya había abandonado sus aires de negocios para mirarla divertido.

— ¿Soy tu príncipe azul, cielo? — Inquirió fingiendo confusión. — Pues es un honor— bromeó, pero Cam no río. En cambio, sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea tratando de contener un mini ataque de nervios ante tantos descuidos.

Se había prometido no arruinar todo por una sola noche, y ahí estaba, aceptando regresar a Hogwarts, bailando pegada a James, y diciéndole "príncipe azul". ¿Qué quedaba? ¿Ir a entre los árboles?

A cierta parte de ella no le desagradó en absoluto la idea, otra vocecita gritó "¡TEN DIGNIDAD!", y el resto de sus-otros-yo-internos la miraban con ceño fruncido, meneando la cabeza haciendo un ruidito de desaprobación.

— No he dicho eso. Potter, prometiste que no habría coqueteo— espetó pobremente, tratando de calmar la pelea entre sus voces internas. James se volvió pura sonrisa, tratando de no reír.

— Por favor, Cam. Yo dije que no te estaba pidiendo ser novios de nuevo. Me conoces, sabes que es inevitable para mí el "coqueteo" —. Al parecer la palabra le parecía graciosa, y ella lo tomó como una agresión. Aunque no lo era, sino que a James le daba risa que ella dijera "coquetear" teniendo en cuenta toda su historia, es decir, para él no era sólo "coqueteo", era la pura verdad mezclada con el ligue, sí.

— ¡James! — Reprochó ceñuda, y él volvió a reír.

— Bien, bien. Nada de coqueteos. — En voz baja añadió un "Por ahora", y luego carraspeó para tapar su comentario. — Entonces, ¿volverás, cierto? — Nuevamente había ese raro brillo en sus ojos, pero esta vez Cam pudo identificarlo; era esperanza. Él tenía la esperanza de que ella definitivamente volviera.

Camille dudó. Ahora que no estaba hundida en los brazos de James, con todo aquel ambiente romántico, podía pensar más claramente, y no podía creer que hubiera cedido tan fácilmente. Pensaba decirle que lo sentía, pero que no había podido pensar bien entre sus brazos -lo cual no era más que la verdad-, pero su orgullo le decía que eso sólo alimentaría el ego de James, y eso era ya mucho decir.

— Yo…— Iba a decir "_lo pensaré_", para más tarde, quizás mañana antes de partir, soltarle un "no, lo siento", pero en ese mismo instante una conocida vocecita llamó su atención. Hizo una mueca incluso antes de verla.

— ¡James! — Saludó Gwen Fawcett, como si realmente no lo hubiera visto hace menos de una hora cuando se dignó a soltarlo. Él sonrío de vuelta, y la Lupin no supo si era a propósito o su sonrisa era naturalmente corta-aire, pero ese fue el efecto que consiguió en la pobre rubia. Camille, sin molestarse en tapar su molestia, giró a mirarla. Recién entonces Gwen reparó en ella, y le dedicó una fugaz mueca. — Camille— asintió por compromiso en su dirección a modo de saludo, antes de que su atención volviera de lleno a James.

Cam maldijo. Le hubiera gustado que al menos Chris no estuviera de viaje por Europa para así tener una excusa digna para escapar de allí. Tampoco veía rastro de ningún pelirrojo conocido cerca.

— Gwen, ¿qué haces? Creí que ya te habías marchado—. Había un tono de sorpresa en la voz de James que hizo que Cam rechinara los dientes. Oh claro, sólo cuando creyó que la despampanante rubia ya no estaba decidió hacer todo el numerito del baile, ¿verdad? Quiso golpear a alguien.

— Bah, decidí quedarme un rato más, y pensé… no sé, ¿quisieras bailar una vez más? Amo los lentos—. La rubia puso su mejor sonrisa. — Luego podríamos salir a dar una vuelta al jardín, quizás…— Camille casi carcajeó cuando Gwen hizo su mejor (y seguro practicado frente al espejo) mordida de labios, incitándola tácitamente a estar entre los árboles tal como la Lupin se había atrevido a fantasear en su peor momento.

— Yo…— Pero James no pudo terminar su frase, al igual que Cam rato atrás, pues la metamorfomaga (cuyo cabello era un arco iris; anaranjado natural, rojo por la ira, rosado intenso por motivos que no quería recordar, y por sobre todo un extraño verde claro), estaba tomando de manera poco sutil la mano de James, con su peor mirada asesina para la rubia, acompañada de su más encantadora sonrisa. Sin duda, un vivo ejemplo de la bipolaridad.

— Lo siento querida, por si no lo has notado James está ocupado— musitó duramente, sin molestarse en fingir aquel usual tono dulce que se usaba en aquellos casos donde la chica celosa marcaba territorio. La rubia la miró estupefacta con sus rasgados ojos azules como los de Chris, y Cam percibió una poco disimulada onda asesina desde ellos.

— ¿Ocupado? No sabía que James estuviera _ocupado_—. Enfatizó la palabra como si fuera un insulto. Al parecer James tampoco lo sabía, porque se limitaba a mirar la escena con una oculta sonrisa divertida. Pese a ser por quién disputaban, no parecía tener voz ni voto en la discusión.

"Pelea de chicas por mí" era un sueño para cualquier chico en el planeta, aunque conociendo a Camille y su temperamento debía mantenerlo a raya.

— Pues, lo está. Y agradecería que respetaras eso—. Camille fingió un solemne suspiro, como hastiada. Gwen, evidentemente rabiosa, olvidó comportarse sexy frente a James, y lo miró como reclamándole.

— ¿Es tu novia? — Espetó duramente, con puños apretados amenazando con que su reciente manicura terminara dejando marcas en sus palmas.

James vaciló, y le lanzó una rápida mirada a la expectante Camille antes de atreverse a abrir la boca.

— Pues, en realidad…

— Sí, lo somos— finalizó Cam, desafiando a Gwen a decir algo más.

— ¿En serio? — Potter y Fawcett hablaron al mismo tiempo, ambos igual de incrédulos, arruinando el plan de Camille de que James le siguiera la corriente. La Lupin contuvo un gruñido y un golpe en el brazo para el ojiavellana, y asintió.

— Sí, es cierto. Desde ahora… Algo así. Acepto tu propuesta, James— afirmó, guiándose por aquella parte de su cerebro que mandaba; el orgullo.

— ¿Lo juras? — Preguntó James estupefacto para asegurarse, y Cam asintió lentamente.

Esta vez la anonades del Potter fue reemplazada por una deslumbrante sonrisa, que consiguió contagiar a una muy confundida Camille. Bien, acababa de tomar una decisión importante en base a un estúpido impulso de celos… Sin embargo, Gwen no sabía que la "propuesta" sólo era sobre volver a Hogwarts, y terminó marchándose de allí con ojos cristalinos sin que ninguno pudiera notarlo.

— Entonces regresas a Hogwarts, y encima somos novios. ¿Quién pediría más? — Comentó satisfecho, poniéndola a prueba. Ella rodó los ojos, sonrojándose ferozmente ahora que la amenaza de Gwen ya no estaba y que caía en la cuenta de su estúpida escenita.

— Lo de ser novios no era en serio, Potter— musitó duramente, cruzándose de brazos. Dio un suspiro, pensando que después de todo _sí_ podía arruinar todo en una sola noche. Merlín, era James, ¿qué no podía lograr él en lo referente a ella?

Eso le dio un escalofrío.

— ¿Qué era entonces? — Inquirió James, cortando con sus cavilaciones internas. Cam lo miró de reojo, haciendo una mueca.

— No me agrada esa chica para ti, sólo eso. Considéralo mi primer acto de amistad—. Bueno, sí, era la peor excusa que alguna vez se le hubiera ocurrido, pero ¿quién la culparía en esa situación, con Potter sonriéndole de tal manera?

Sonrisa arrogante. ¿Por qué la odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo?

— Entonces no son celos— dijo vagamente James, como examinando su reacción segundo a segundo. Cam dio el bufido más grande de su vida.

— ¿Celos? ¿De ti? ¡Pff! Debe quedar claro aquí que yo ya te he olvidado, tal como dije que lo haría. — Camille perdió la cuenta de las mentiras que había dicho aquel día, pero esa era sin dudas la más grande. "_Sí claro, lo has olvidado tanto que un abracito suyo ya bastó para que hicieras lo que juraste que NO harías_". Estúpida consciencia, pensó la chica.

James sólo perdió la alegría una milésima imperceptible de segundo. Era bastante obstinado cuando quería, y lo que quería era a Camille de vuelta y con él. Pero… Su orgullo necesitaba ser alimentado, especialmente desde que ella lo abandonó en todo el significado de la palabra.

— Yo también lo he hecho, cielo— afirmó James, sonando tan seguro de sí mismo que Camille se lo creyó patéticamente, y podría haber estallado en llanto de no ser porque su sonrisa arrogante seguía allí, desafiándola.

"_¡Claro que me olvidó! ¿Qué podría querer él de mí que no tenga alguna otra chica? ¿Alguien con quién pelear? Bah, para eso tenía una hermana y tantas primas. ¿Alguien a quién besar? Había una larga fila. Entonces yo no tengo nada de especial, salvo lo de ser una maldita que le rompió el corazón dos veces, quizás tres. Lo merezco._" Pensó. Un monólogo interno, como una especie de epifanía. Había evitado pensar en James estando en Francia (salvo por las noches, pero esas eran para recuerdos felices), así que sus dudas sobre él seguían tan vivas como el mismo momento en el que se marchó de Hogwarts.

Nunca entendió, ni entendería, qué veía en ella. Y supuso que ya no podría saberlo, pues él volvía a ser el James del comienzo en todo significado del término.

— Me alegra oír eso, las cosas serán más fáciles— afirmó luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad y sólo fueron segundos. Forzó una sonrisa, que él devolvió igual de perfecto que siempre.

— Aún así, no significa que haya quedado ciego. Todavía sigues siendo sumamente atractiva, cielo— dijo él, como si fuera obvio. Camille puso los ojos en blanco -aunque internamente sintió una especie de estallido de emoción-, y él volvió a reír.

— ¿Dónde está lo de no coqueteo?

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Me quitaré los ojos, es la única salida— ironizó él, ganándose una mirada que decía "idiota" de parte de la chica. Las luces ya estaban prendidas, pero ninguno sabía decir desde hacia cuánto, o cómo es que las gemelas, junto a Rox y Lily habían aparecido en una mesa cercana a ellos, cuchicheando entre sí y siguiendo cada movimiento. — Pero sé que para ti también soy irresistible, así que prefiero esperar a que decidas que lo informal te sienta bien.

Ahí iba. Camille no pudo prestar más atención a las curiosas pelirrojas espiándola, y centro su mirada bajo el ceño fruncido en él. El arrogante James había regresado para quedarse. Oh, pero Camille también había regresado, y ella sabía hacerle frente al ego-chico.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Desafío, cruzándose de brazos. Él, que aún estaba cara a cara con ella, acercó su rostro hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. Cam _quiso_ correrse para atrás, pero no podía. Él la estaba mirando directo a los ojos, aquellos ojos avellanas se conectaban perfectamente con los celestes pálidos que le recordaban a la Camille que había conocido la primera vez. La de siempre, sin conflictos mayores que una discordia de equipos de quidditch. Y Cam sólo veía a _su_ James, al que le dijo que la amaba, al que la hizo sentir tan hermosa y amada, al que ella quería de vuelta en ese mismo instante.

_Débil_. Esta vez Cam no estaría en desacuerdo con su consciencia, si tan sólo estuviera escuchándola, pero por el contrario no hacía más que mirar a Potter, admirando motas verdosas entre el avellana. Y se permitió bajar la mirada a sus labios, que parecían invitarla a pasar.

Increíblemente, tuvo que contener un gemido. Allí, frente a todos, con sólo tenerlo ilegalmente cerca y ver sus labios. Se asustó, pero no se apartó. No _podía_. Maldijo a James por hacerle eso, por manejarla tan bien y siendo tan consciente.

Aunque no había que ser un genio para adivinar que entre esos dos la tensión sexual era un hecho desde el inicio de su relación, y ni siquiera aquella única vez en la Sala de Menesteres cambiaba aquel hecho. Hay personas conectadas mentalmente, al estilo gemelas sé-qué-piensas-sin-que-lo-digas, pero también están las conectadas físicamente, esas que hacen saltar chispas cuando se tocan, que se atraen como imanes. Camille y James eran de estas últimas.

Y sí, Cam lo sabía muy en lo profundo, y eso sólo le dolía más. Pero realmente quería besarlo allí mismo y olvidar todo mortífago, ex novio, carta o muerte que pudiera impedírselo. Definitivamente, no hubo momento en que ella deseara que todo volviera hacer como antes tanto como en aquel instante.

— ¿Lo ves? — Susurró finalmente James, recuperando la cordura y alejándose de ella casi con dolor. Ambos parecieron recuperar el oxígeno en las neuronas. Él casi arruinaba todo su plan, y ella casi arruinaba su vida. Bueno, quizás no tan literal, pero algo así.

Camille trató de volver a estar calmada, dándose cuenta recién entonces que estaba jadeante como si hubieran estado besuqueándose una eternidad. Eso era… Wow, era extraño. Estúpida conexión con James.

Él sólo buscó parecer desinteresado, intentando no demostrar frente a la chica "ya no me gustas" que a él realmente sí le seguía gustando ella, y que aquel pequeño acercamiento había sido más caliente que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado.

"_Sí, voy mal con mis hormonas_" pensó James con una mueca interna, pero recordó que la última vez que había… Um… _satisfecho _sus _hormonas_ había sido la semana pasada. No podía ser que… Bueno, quizás era la edad. Sí, seguro era eso.

"_O que estás endiabladamente atraído por él_" susurró la vocecita lujuriosa en la cabeza de Camille mientras ella trataba de entender qué le estaba sucediendo aquella noche. Ella no era… así, por lo general. De hecho, nunca perdía el control ni siquiera en los besos. ¿Una estúpida mirada microscópica con Potter y ya estaba gimiendo? Merlín, contrólate Lupin.

— Eres un engreído— soltó de pronto ella, recordando el por qué de todo el asunto. Sus neuronas se dignaron a resucitar. Él la miró confundido unos segundos, hasta que su propia cabeza se encendió de nuevo, y entonces sonrío a la manera James.

— Soy realista. Querías besarme recién, es obvio— replicó él con suficiencia, como si de hecho él no estuviera a punto de morir por querer hacer lo mismo con tanta intensidad.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Potter! — Chilló ella, fingiendo horror.

— Oh vamos, como si no me hubieras besado un millón de veces ya, mueres por hacerlo otra vez—. James rodó los ojos, y su sonrisa se potenció al recordar los besos más destacados con Cam. Ella, por su parte, se preguntaba por qué demonios estaba tan sonriente ahora, mientras trataba de no golpearlo verdaderamente.

— ¡Calla! — Y eso sonó a orden más que otra cosa.

— ¿Ves? No lo has negado—. Definitivamente James era pariente del gato de Cheshire en aquel momento, y Cam sí le dio un golpe en el hombro aquella vez, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas como su cabello.

— Ejem…— Un carraspeo hizo que ambos dejaran su burbuja personal para encontrarse con un despeinado Albus de la mano de una divertida Marie. Verdaderamente ya no parecía preocupada porque Camille decidiera regresar con Alb, no luego de haberlos observado todo su camino hasta ellos.

— ¿Interrumpimos? — Preguntó Albus divertido.

— No— dijo ella.

— Sí— dijo él. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y a coro soltaron un:

— Más o menos.

— ¡AW! ¡ESO FUE ADORABLE! — Chilló Lucy emocionada, apareciendo tras la parejita junto a Lily, Rox, y su gemela. Cam abrió los ojos de par en par, recordando de pronto que ellas presenciaron toda la escena del acercamiento y eso. Sintió mucho calor de pronto.

— ¿Qué fue adorable? — Preguntó Rose, que acababa de aparecer de la mano de un _muy _feliz Scorpius. Había _aquel_ brillo delator en sus ojos, que hizo que todos la miraran con picardía que logró ruborizarla. Menos James. Él se dedicó a asesinar unas 20 veces a Malfoy con la mirada.

— Cami y James hablando al mismo tiempo— respondió Molly igual de entusiasta que su hermana. — Han estado a punto de besarse, los vimos.

— Oh por todos los cielos— gimió la Lupin, llevando sus manos al rostro para ocultar su bochorno. James, en cambio, sonrío con suficiencia y se atrevió a pasar un brazo por los hombros de la chica, en broma. — Saca tu mano ahora mismo Potter, o te dejaré atado en la antena de La Madriguera todo lo que queda del verano—. No había usado tono amenazador, sino más bien tranquilo. Y todos sabían que una Camille amenazando tranquila era peor que una haciéndolo furiosa. Lentamente, James quitó su brazo, y aún con los ojos tapados ella pudo jurar que lo oía contener una risa.

— ¿Quién besó a quién? — Preguntó la Molly mayor que llegaba de la casi vacía pista de baile con un sonriente y jovial Arthur. La abuela Weasley parecía tan vivaz en aquel momento.

— Casi. James a Cam. O al revés, no sabría decirlo— contestó Lucy, ganándose una poco decorosa mirada de Camille, quien salía de su improvisado escondite bajo sus manos sólo para aclarar la situación.

— ¡No iba a besarlo! — Exclamó, con reproche. Miró alrededor, notando que no quedaban invitados, y que de hecho Vic y Ted despedían a los últimos desde uno de los extremos de la carpa cercanos a la casa. Demonios. Reunión familiar previa a la boda justo ahora, y ella era el tema principal con motivos… horribles.

— ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Oh, Jamie, yo sabía, lo sabía! — Chilló la anciana alegremente al enterarse que no estaba tan errada en ciertas viejas suposiciones, sacudiendo el brazo de su esposo, quien río.

— ¿Saber qué? — Preguntó George, acercándose para saber qué sucedía con un vaso de agua en la mano.

— ¡James y Camille! ¡Juntos! — Explicó la mujer, entusiasmada como si le comunicaran que tendría otro nieto más.

_¿Qué?_

Eso parecía el teléfono descompuesto.

— ¡No es cierto! — Aclaró Cam, comenzando a desesperarse al sentirse ignorada tratándose de su propia vida. A su lado, James río. — ¿Qué haces? ¡Ayúdame!

— Es imposible superar a la familia Weasley, deberías saberlo. Es mejor esperar a que se emocionen y luego, cuando recuerden de tu existencia, preguntaran— aseguró tranquilamente, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bueno, quizás lo era. Un noviazgo era normal. Ellos habían sido novios, de hecho… Pero… ¿¡Ahora!? ¿¡Frente a todo el mundo cuando ni siquiera era cierto -ni lo sería!?

— ¡¿JAMES QUÉ?! — Cam ni siquiera quiso mirar aquella vez. Ted venía de saludar a sus últimos amigos, y pese a ser quien tendría noche de bodas lucía furioso como si hubiera recibido un puñal.

— No es cierto, Ted— trató de decir la chica con desgana, pero tal como las otras veces nadie la escuchó.

— ¿¡Cómo que tú y Cam salen!? ¿¡TAN PRONTO!? ¡Déjame ser feliz un rato! — Se quejó el castaño, con algo de rojo en el cabello. Victoire apareció de inmediato para tranquilizarlo. Aún vestía su esplendoroso traje de bodas, un vestido inmaculadamente blanco con detalles en plateado en los bordes, que caía con una falda fluida en torno a sus piernas. Sencillo y hermoso, como ella.

— ¿Salen? — Preguntó la rubia, sorprendida, pero de manera grata porque sonreía como nunca. Quizás era por su boda, lo cual tenía más sentido.

— ¿En serio? — Ahora era Ginny junto al señor Potter, desde una mesa cercana, quien preguntaba. Camille se golpeó la frente con la palma, comenzando a exasperarse.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Gritó Hermione eufórica, llegando desde la ya desierta pista junto con Ron. Música baja seguía sonando de fondo, pero nadie le prestaba atención ya. Era como un chisme en Hogwarts; viajaba a velocidades inimaginables.

— ¿Cami y James? Eso es imposible— afirmó Louis, que venía caminando con sus padres desde una de las mesas más lejanas, usando aquel monísimo esmoquin. Las miradas se fueron al confundido rubio.

— No, Louis, yo no…— Y la metamorfomaga fue interrumpida otra vez.

— ¿Camille…? — Cuestionó Fleur, sorprendida.

— ¡¿Con James?! — Terminó de decir Bill, luciendo horrorizado. — ¿Primero Victoire, luego Dominique, y ahora Camille?

— Tranquilo papá oso, al menos dos de ellas quedarán en familia— acotó Charlie, quien estaba encargándose de apagar la música. Cam quiso gritar, ¿cómo escuchaba todo desde allí?

— ¡Imagina eso, Fleur! ¡Podremos planificar otra boda en cuestión de años! — Chilló Molly, súper entusiasmada ahora, y tanto ella como la rubia soltaron un gritito un tanto adolescente.

Ahora sí James reaccionó, y con los ojos bien abiertos intercambió una mirada de pánico con la pálida Camille. No tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo para gritar un: ¡NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO! Al unísono.

La música finalmente cesó, y todas las miradas fueron para esos dos.

— ¿No? Pero Lucy dijo…— comenzó a balbucear la abuela Weasley, buscando a su nieta en busca de ayuda. La pelirroja mencionada comenzó a asentir fervorosamente.

— ¡Iban a besarse, los vimos! — Acusó la chica del vestido salmón.

— ¡Besar es muy diferente a salir! — Recalcó Cam, histérica. Ya se había cansado de que no le prestaran atención e insistieran con esas… esas… Ugh.

— Entonces sí ibas a besarme— acotó James, abandonando su horror ante la estúpida planificación de una boda para volver a sonreír confiadamente. Lupin lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No— musitó secamente, dándole a entender que la regla "no coqueteos" ya comenzaba a estar vigente.

— ¡Sí ibas a hacerlo, yo los vi! — Exclamó Molly II, igual de entusiasta que su abuela. Lily, tras ella, le dio un codazo para que callara, y Cam lo agradeció. Lils sabía cuándo intervenir.

— Interesante— murmuró James, y sólo Lupin lo escuchó. Fue su turno de dar un codazo, directo a sus costillas. Soltó un sutil "Ouch", y no dijo nada más.

— Oh… Entonces… Bueno, seguiré esperando. Algún día quiero ver a James con novia. No pierdo la fe. — Comentó Molly para zanjar el tema.

— Sí, yo tampoco pierdo la fe— aseguró James de manera enigmática, ganándose una mirada curiosa de su hermano. — ¡Aguarden! — llamó al ver que Fleur y Bill ya se disponían a marcharse. — No puedo decirles que somos novios, pero tengo una buena noticia. Cam volverá a Londres, a Hogwarts.

Y efectivamente, hubo varias exclamaciones, en mayoría de los más jóvenes. A Albus se le cayó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo demonios hacía su hermano? -Bueno, había una opción que le daban ganas de vomitar, pero dudaba que en tan poco tiempo hubiera , en cambio, sonreía abiertamente, y soltó a su novio para ir y abrazar a su primo. Camille miró a la pelirroja escéptica; ¿acaso ella sabía que sucedería, que Potter lo lograría? Sintió que habían complotado en su contra.

Fleur enseguida se acercó a la Lupin, también sonriente.

— ¿Es cierto, cagiño? — Preguntó ilusionada. Cam dio un suspiro.

— Sí, Fleur. Es cierto— confirmó, y los abrazos comenzaron a llegar. Ella los recibió gustosa, y de a poco sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Sí, quizás era bueno volver. Había dejado pasar un tiempo para que las cosas se enfriaran, y si James cumplía su parte y no buscaba ninguna relación amorosa con ella, sería bueno. ¡Claro que sí! Volver a Hogwarts. Casi un sueño.

Vaya. Al parecer _sí_ se puede venir todo abajo en una sola noche.

* * *

**Holanda chicas! Gracias a las que añadieron la historia a favs, y a las que comentaron. Les respondería, pero ciertamente mi humor es gris hoy; imagínense que no tengo ganas de escribir, y que leer me CUESTA. Pésimo. Me han dejado (literalmente, tipo como que me cortaron, para irse con otra), y apenas teníamos una semana de salir. Es la segunda vez que me pasa, y ya estoy como resignada, harta, y... Idk, odio al mundo (?) Se me pasará. Por ahora, estoy así de depresiva... así que les dejo el cap, (espero que les guste), y me voy a seguir twitteando como emo :33**

**Besos chicas! ^^**


End file.
